I'm Coming Home
by soccerandswimming2001
Summary: Ally and Mackenzie have lived together for 4 years, ever since their husbands became friends in boot camp. Austin and Matthew are in Iraq fighting for their country. The two women each have a child to take care of and things are getting a lot harder without Austin and Matthew there to help. Could the day they get the best news of their life also include getting the worst? EDITING
1. Waiting Forever and 5 Days

I'm Coming Home

**~EDITED~**

Summary: Ally and Mackenzie have lived together for 4 years ever since their husbands became friends in boot camp. Austin and Matthew are in Iraq fighting for their country. The two women each have a child to take care of and things are getting a lot harder without Austin and Matthew there to help. Could the day they get the best news of their life also include getting the worst?

A/N; so here is my new story. There are two characters that aren't from Austin and Ally, Mackenzie and Matthew. Please R&amp;R and I will love you forever!

Chapter 1: Waiting Forever and 5 Days

Ally and Mackenzie sat on their couch watching the morning news like they always do. Mackenzie was in her bright turquoise workout shirt and mid-thigh yoga pants ready to go running after the news. She had her raven black hair in a perfect bun. Ally on the other hand still wore her pajamas and had her unbrushed hair in a messy bun in top of her head, sipping her morning coffee warily. She perked up when she heard something very interesting on the news. "The President has decided to bring home 100 soldiers home from Iraq and Afghanistan. The people who will be brought back have not yet been decided. The names will be released in 5 days." The announcer said and the TV went to commercial. The girls both looked at each other eagerly, their husbands might finally be coming home. After two years of raising their children alone, they were so ready to have a break.

"I'm going on my run, are you good?" Mackenzie asked.

"I'm fine every other day, why wouldn't I be today?" She asked. Mackenzie shrugged and walked out the door. Ally walked into the shared bedroom of Alana and Maddie, their daughters. Alana was Ally's daughter and Maddie was Mackenzie's. Alana had platinum blonde hair like Austin but Ally thought it would later darken out like hers. Maddie on the other hand had raven black hair just like her mothers and her father's handsome facial features. She had to admit that they each had beautiful baby girls.

Their babies were both two. They were born right before Austin and Matthew left for Iraq. They have never known their dads and that's what made Ally so devastated about their husbands being in the military. She loves that Austin wanted to serve his country but she doesn't love that his daughter doesn't even know him! Ally walked into her room and got out some sweatpants and a hoodie to wear. She brushed her hair and put it back into a bun and started breakfast for everyone. After she had finished making pancakes, Alana's favorite, she went and turned on the news again and waited for the girls to wake up.

Twenty minutes later everyone was sitting at the table, eating pancakes and talking. "How was your run mommy?" Maddie asked Mackenzie.

"It was good baby girl." She replied. Everything went quiet except the clanking of forks on plates. The silence was a comfortable one. Alana collected the breakfast plates and walked them over to the counter, stepped onto the stool they keep in the kitchen, and dropped the plates into the sink.

"Hey girls let's go get dressed." Mackenzie said and took the girls into their room to get them dressed. Ten minutes later the girls came out in their outfits. Alana had on a pink dress with purple flowers and Maddie had a purple dress with pink flowers.

"Don't you two look beautiful!" Ally exclaimed. "It's time to get you to girlies to daycare." Ally ushered the girls out to the car and drove them to the daycare down the street. When Ally got back Mack was in the shower so she walked into her room and picked out her clothes. She picked a loose fitting white blouse and a black pencil skirt. She changed her clothes and did her hair and makeup

"I am going to work." Ally told Mackenzie.

"Okay I will pick the girls up from daycare when I get off, okay?" She replied.

"Sounds good." Ally told Mackenzie.

**Ally's POV**

*5 Days Later*

Mack and I were doing our morning routine of watching the news and the story that we were eagerly awaiting was about our husbands coming home! "The one hundred people coming home from Iraq are Marques Ackerson…." I tuned it out until they got to the Ms. we are Moons and Owens. "Austin Moon, Matthew Owens…" Mackie and I looked at each other and burst into tears, they were coming home. "The men and women will arrive back on Sunday." The TV went to commercial.

"I cannot believe they are finally coming home!" Mackenzie exclaimed to me as jumped up and down.

"No Mackie, it has been forever and five days to be exact!" I said.


	2. Giving the News

Chapter 2: Giving the News

**~EDITED~**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I would really, really love to have more though! Anyways here is the new chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own A&amp;A, the Army, or anything you may recognize.

**Ally's POV**

I arrived at the DHS twenty minutes away from our apartment, where I work, five minutes late and my terrible boss hounded me for it. What's five minutes?! Then, at lunch someone took MY lunch so I went to the food court in the building and the person spilt my whole lunch all over my new white blouse. I was trying so hard to stay positive today because of the great news we got this morning but it was turning out to be more difficult than I imagined. I stormed out of the food court and back to my office and broke down in tears.

I called Mackenzie sobbing. She was confused to say the least but she was willing to leave work for me.

I told my boss that Alana had a doctor appointment that I needed to get to and left without another word. These were the times that I wish Austin was home, I was breaking. The kids were still at daycare for another two hours so I had 2 hours of Mackenzie to myself.

"What is the matter with you honey? You have been acting really crazy these last few days." Mackenzie said to me after handing me a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"I guess I have been really on edge about the guys coming home you know. I am afraid how the girls will take it, how I will take it. I can't help but wonder if Austin will even still be attracted to me. I mean a lot of things can change over the course of 2 years and what will happen after everything is settled. We will get our own place but what happens if Matt or Austin get moved to a different base, we will lose you guys and I don't think me or Alana could handle that." I said pouring my heart out to the understanding woman in front of me.

"Honey, we can tell the girls today. We have shown them pictures and told the girls stories about how amazing their dads are and they love them so much. As for you, honey Austin loves you so much. I could sense how much he didn't want to leave when he got on that plane to Iraq, there is no way that he doesn't love you speck less than he did when he left. If anything he loves you ten times more." Mack told me after giving me a giant hug. "I have to go get the girls from daycare so you clean up and get their snack. I'll be right back." And Mackenzie was out the door.

I walked into the master bathroom that Alana and I shared. I dried my tears and re-applied the little makeup that I wear and put my hair up into a quick bun that sat on top of my head. I went and changed into my pajamas even though it was only four o'clock.

I proceeded to go to the kitchen and got out the things I needed to make chicken pot pie. I started chopping the carrots and thawed out the peas. I cut the chicken and put it into the mix of veggies. Then I rolled the pre-made pie crust onto the pan and wrapped everything together and threw it into the oven. The girls had got home when I was rolling out the dough so I sent them to play.

I walked into the room where Alana and Maddie were coloring. "Hey girls. How was daycare? Anything good happen?" I asked. In return I got giggles and Maddie said, "No Auntie Ally just another day at daycare." Our two year olds were pretty smart. They get it from their moms.

"Can you girls come into the living room? We have something to tell you." I told the girls and they followed happily. Mack and I sat in the armchairs on either side of the couch were the girls were.

"So babies. You know how we tell you awesome stories about your daddies. About how they are super heroes fighting bad people far away." Mackenzie said which earned screams and cheers from the girls.

"Well in 6 days, they are coming home. You finally get to meet them." I said. They looked at each other and they started screaming. I could tell they were so happy. Alana's blonde curls bounced on her shoulders as she and Maddie jumped up and down together.

Tears pricked my eyes, threatening to spill over at the sight of them so happy. I cannot believe my husband is coming home.

**Austin's POV (Ha weren't expecting this, were ya?!)**

I arrived back at my compound after a long day of combat and I was beat to say the least. I wanted to eat and go to bed. I was caked in dirt but it's safe to say that I haven't been clean in at least four months. I walk out of the room where the bunks were when Matthew, my best friend and 'partner in crime', comes barreling down the hall towards me. He is breathless and this freaks me out, Matthew is never breathless or speechless.

"DUDE! BIG NEWS!" He yelled at me.

"What is it?" I asked confused. Was there edible food in the cafeteria? If that was the case I needed to bolt before it's gone!

"We are going home in 5 days." He said. I was shocked. I stayed still for at least 5 minutes but soon I broke out in the largest smile humanly possible. I started laughing and gave Matthew a bone crushing hug.

"Were going home!" I yelled. Now we just have to live for five more days.

I cannot wait to see Ally. I can't wait to see our little girl, Alana. I feel so bad for leaving her for the first two years of her life. I missed everything, her first smile, laugh, crawl, word, and step. Everything. I am such a bad father, not to mention husband. At least Ally has Mackenzie to help her. We all moved in together so when we got deployed the ladies would have each other to depend on. I haven't talked to Ally in over six months because there is really no way of communicating. I have pictures from Alana's first birthday though. She looks so much like me, she has piercing blue eyes and platinum blonde curls. I think it will darken out like Ally's hair in the future though. Alana's face looks almost identical to Ally's and I think she is the perfect blend of us both.

Mack and Ally are both as beautiful as ever from the pictures that I receive and Madison (Maddie) is such a pretty young girl, I love her like my own.

All of our salaries combined are enough to get us by with four people at home but I think our money will be spread thinner when we get home. We will get by though, we have to.

"Hey man, do they ladies know?" I ask. He nods signaling that they know. I mentally curse the people who told. I wanted to have one of those special reunions where we surprise everyone. Oh well. Maybe we still can.

Matt and I can show up at the house before anyone else and surprise them. That's what we'll do. I can tell that Matt is excited to see Mackenzie again, there's a sparkle in his eyes that glints ten times brighter when we talk about her. I wonder if I do the same thing….

**A/N: So there was that chapter! Pretty please with sugar on top review. Do it for Austin and Matthew, to bring them home safely. If you review 'safe' they will be brought home safely. If you review 'hurt' or don't have 'safe' anywhere in the review, it will vote for 'hurt'. **

**Anyways, until next time young grasshoppers.**

**Savanah**


	3. Just Another Day

Chapter 3- Another Day

**~EDITED~**

A/N: So here is the new chapter. I am so excited because I get a new dresser and I painted it turquoise and it has a cherry tree decal on it. It is so gorgeous! And Alexia all of them count. I would really, really like more reviews. So if you read please review, it would make my day. Anyway here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, just the story line.

Mackenzie's POV

To say that Ally was doing great would be a lie. She was in and out of hysteria for the past two days and it was taking its toll on herself and myself, not to mention the girls as well. Under the façade that she was even a little bit okay when the girls were around you could see the cracked pieces in her that could only be fixed by one person, Austin. We only had to wait three more days until we were all reunited, and then we would all be whole again.

I walk out of my room and see Ally making breakfast, wearing a loose navy blue dress with coral flowers and white leggings underneath, looking really good! She even wore her hair straightened and down, hanging right above her butt.

"You're in a good mood, Ally-Gator." I said throwing in Ally's nickname Austin gave her before they left.

She looked up at me and I saw the damage. She had dark circles under her eyes that were almost pitch black and her eyes were bloodshot from crying. "Oh honey." I said and engulfed Ally in a hug that she gladly accepted.

"I'm ok, I'm ok." She said, but I didn't believe her. I mean who would when she is crying her eyes out.

"No you're not. Are you sure you're ok to stay home today?" I asked concerned.

"Of course." She said wiping her eyes. "I made eggs and bacon for breakfast, is that okay?"

I nodded and went to get the get the girls up.

"Hey girlies. It's time to get dressed. You are staying home today so can dress comfy, ok?" I told Maddie and Alana. They started dressing so I went to get dressed myself. I decided on my ARMY shirt and black skinny jeans with my thigh high lace up boots. I then proceeded to curl my black locks and apply my makeup.

"I'm leaving!" I called as I walked out the door. I opened the door to my Ford Escape and started it up. The sun was shining since it was July so I put down my visor to find a strip of pictures on my lap. It was from Austin and Ally's wedding, they had a photo booth and we decided to take some pictures. The first picture was Matt smiling and I was sticking my tongue out. The second was us kissing. The third picture was one of us just smiling. I really missed him, when he told me he was being deployed I broke inside.

He left me with a newborn baby and a broken heart and I have never been the same.

I drove up to my work, Starr Records, and walked into my office. I was the songwriter there and I really loved my job. The only part I didn't like was the celebrities, they were so stuck up and snobby, it made me want to throw-up.

"Mackenzie, Mr. Lynch is here for his appointment." My assistant, Lydia, said through the intercom.

"Send him in." I replied. I fixed my hair and checked my shirt. As I reached to get the songs out of my bag I saw a mop of blonde hair pop through the door.

"Ross! How are you?" I asked. He was one of the celebrities that I didn't hate. He was down to earth, sweet, and very considerate.

"I'm good Mackenzie, hanging in there." He replied.

"I know what you mean!" I said. "So how are things with the family?" I asked. Things haven't always been great for the eighteen year old sitting in front of me. His father was a drunk and he certainly didn't have mother of the year either.

"Well, I finally convinced my grandma to let me get my own apartment, so I'm getting somewhere." He replied.

"Good. Matt is coming home on Sunday." I blurted out. His eye lit up and he popped up to give me a hug.

"That's amazing Mackenzie! I know how much you have been missing him lately." He said.

"Why don't you come to the 'Welcome Home' party we are throwing on Sunday." I said and he agreed.

"Alright here is your new song!" I said and gave him the papers. He was reading over the song and was nodding along to the lyrics.

"I love it! Thanks a ton Mackenzie. See you on Sunday!" He said and was out the door. My next appointment wasn't until three and it was only one. I got out my journal and started writing lyrics down. Soon I had a whole song down and I was singing it.

"Explosions"

You trembled like you'd seen a ghost

And I cave in  
I lacked the things you need the most, you said where have you been? 

You wasted all that sweetness to run and hide  
I wonder why  
I remind you of the days you poured your heart into  
But you never tried

I've fallen from grace  
Took a blow to my face  
I've love and I've lost  
I've loved and I've lost

Explosions...on the day you wake up

Needing somebody and you've learned  
It's okay to be afraid  
But it will never be the same  
It will never be the same

You left my soul bleeding in the dark  
So you could be king  
The rules you set are still untold to me and I've lost my faith in everything  
The nice you could cope, your intentions were gold  
But the mountains will shake  
I need to know I can still make

Explosions...on the day you wake up  
Needing somebody and you've learned  
It's okay to be afraid  
But it will never be the same

And as the floods move in  
And your body starts to sink  
I was the last thing on your mind  
I know you better than you think

'Cause it's simple darling, I gave you warning  
Now everything you own is falling from the sky in pieces  
To watch them fall with you, in slow motion  
I pray that you will find peace of mind  
And I'll find you another time  
I'll love you, another time

Explosions...on the day you wake up  
Needing somebody and you've learned  
It's okay to be afraid  
But it will never be the same

**wA/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. I don't own Explosions. I absolutely love that songs. **

**QOTD- What is your favorite song?**

**Answer- My favorite song is probably Monster by: Meg &amp; Dia. If you haven't heard this song look it up and comment how you liked it. **

**Please answer the QOTD in a review, I would appreciate it! **

**Until next time!**

**-Savanah**


	4. Finally

Chapter 4: Finally

**~EDITED~**

**A/N: So I didn't get as many review as I hoped for on the last chapter so I am going to make an update bar. If I get a certain number of reviews I will update. The update bar for the next chapter update is 25. So R&amp;R please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. : C**

_Ally's POV: _

As we waited for the boys to return home, it felt like eons had passed when in reality it had been minutes. It is Sunday and everyone gathered at our house to celebrate the homecoming! One of Mackenzie's clients showed up so I walked over to him and struck up conversation. "So Ross, how did you meet Mackenzie?" I asked casually. He looked over at me and I saw Austin. I swear they were identical. I was taken aback and got misty eyed.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded and bit back the tears that threated to spill out. "Well I met Mackenzie by winning a talent competition in Raleigh, my home town, and when I won that I also won a record deal with Starr Records and that's when I met my amazing songwriter." He stated.

"Wow that's cool. I used to be a great singer." I said. He looked at me puzzled.

"Do you not sing anymore?" He asked. I looked at my feet and debated on whether or not to tell him my story.

"Well, when I was 6 my dad worked at a music store, Sonic Boom, and he taught how to use almost all of the instruments and taught me to use my voice very well and one day I auditioned for MUNY. I got in and my dad was so proud. During my last year my dad passed away. I couldn't handle being in music school because it reminded me every day of him and it was too much to bear. I finished my last year and got my degree and I haven't sung or picked up and instrument since. I miss him a lot." I said on the brink of tears.

"Ally, I am so sorry. I really think you should start music again. Your dad taught you music for a reason. He wanted you to take it and run with it Ally, he wouldn't want you to stop. He probably is turning in his grave because you quit music. I know I would be." Ross said and gave me a hug.

"I know, you're probably right. I do still write songs a little. Maybe I could start to sing again." I said. I gave him a hug and thanked him.

"Hey Alana, Maddie get out here!" I yelled and my two year olds came running.

"Yes?" They chorused to me sweetly.

"Meet Ross. He made me want to sing again." I told the girls and they gave him a hug. Alana looked at me wide eyed.

"Wait mommy, you sing? THAT'S SO COOL!" Alana said with her little two year old lisp.

"Ya honey I do." I told her.

"Auntie Ally can you sing us something?" Maddie asked. I nodded slightly. I ran to my room and got my super-secret song book.

"Okay so this is called Travelin' Soldier." I said and began to sing.

Two days past eighteen  
He was waiting for the bus in his army green  
Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talking to me,  
I'm feeling a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go

So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you

Chorus: I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home

So the letters came from an army camp  
In California then Vietnam  
And he told her of his heart  
It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of  
He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile

_[Chorus]_

One Friday night at a football game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For a list of local Vietnam dead  
Crying all alone under the stands  
Was a piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read but nobody really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair

_[Chorus x2]_

As I was singing people started to gather around and listen. When I was done everyone clapped. "Thank you guys!" I said and went to give my babies a hug.

We all waited another hour before we heard a car door slam. "THEY'RE HERE!" Someone yelled. Oh my gosh, it's actually happening. I was going to see the love of my life again. I would actually get to hold him and kiss him and-

My thoughts were interrupted by two men bursting through the door and barreling towards Mackenzie and I. Austin lifted my up and twirled me around in a long kiss. I could hear the girls giggle while singing their choruses of 'ew's

"I missed you so much Austin. You could never imagine." I said.

"Oh I think I can imagine. I was away from you too!" He said. I just hugged him tighter.

"Austin this is Alana. Alana come here." Alana walked over to us.

"Daddy!" She screamed and ran into Austin's arms. I let them have their time and went over to Matt and Mack.

"Hey guys. I missed you." I said as I hugged Matt.

"We all missed them." Mackenzie said.

No ones POV:

For that day everyone was happy. For that day everything was perfect. The next, though, everything would begin to unwind. Life cannot simply let someone be simply happy for long. It must through you a curve ball before you become too comfortable being happy. This curveball would be the shock of their life for sure…

**A/N: so there was that chapter. I hope you all liked it. So I will update as soon as I get 25 reviews. **

**Until Next Time Young Grasshoppers. **

**-Savanah**


	5. Shocks

**Chapter 5- Doctor Visits**

**~EDITED~**

**A/N Thank you for your reviews! I got over what I expected and I am so happy! Thank you! Well the next deadline is 40. So here is chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Mackenzie's POV**

It's been a week since the boys came home and I have been so happy, we all have. Ally, the girls, and I all have our doctor appointments today because it is a lot easier to do it all at once. Ally and I are getting mammograms for a check-up. It is to make sure we don't have breast cancer, not that I am worried or anything because there has never been any cancer in any of our families.

I wake up cuddling with Matt and gently nudge him when I see it's almost 9:00.

"Babe. It's our turn to make breakfast and I need to get ready for the doctors then work so can you make it please?" I asked with my sweetest puppy dog face.

"Sure honey. Love you." He said then got out of bed, but not before kissing me on the cheek. I sighed and stared at the ceiling. I had it good right now, a loving husband, beautiful little girl, and lived with my best friends. What more could I ask for?

I got up and decided to go casual today. I put on a black tank top that said let the sunshine in. I threw on some mid-thigh shorts and put my hair up in a wrap-tied headband. I grabbed my brown flat strappy sandals and sunglasses then walked out to the kitchen.

Everyone was sitting around our large circle table talking and I sat down. Matt made waffles, Maddie and I's favorite. "Waffles. My favorite!" I exclaimed and dug into my breakfast.

When we were done Ally went to get dressed. She came back in with a dress on that had a white top and the bottom was a flowy coral. She had white wedge sandals and a heart lock necklace with a heart key charm on. She also had crystal heart earrings and a plain silver heart bracelet. **(The link to their outfits are in my profile, CHECK 'EM OUT) **

"Wow Als. Looking good." I commented. She blushed and called the girls out. Maddie had on a green dress with pink flowers and Alana had a pink dress with green flowers. They like to coordinate. You know, for two year olds they are pretty darn smart.

"Our first appointment is a 10, let's get moving!" Ally yelled and we all said goodbye and jumped into our Ford Escape. **(Which I DON'T OWN!)**

We arrived just on time and it was mine and Maddie's appointment first. We got in and Maddie got her checkup and booster shot. I got in to the gown they supplied and walked into the room where they did the mammograms. "So you pretty much just sit here and let me do the scan and then you and Maddie are good to go. So are you ready?" My doctor asked me. I nodded and she proceeded to do the scan

*An hour later*

We were waiting in the waiting room for the results to both of our mammograms and Ally was on edge. I didn't understand why though, she was so healthy all the time and has really never done anything wrong. "Ms. Owens, Ms. Moon. We have the results to your mammograms." The receptionist called out and we walked over to the desk. "Ms. Moon we have to send your results to your home, is that okay?" She asked. Ally nodded her head and the receptionist proceeded to tell me my results. "Ms. Owens, your results were negative, you didn't have any lumps. Congrats!" Ally gave me a hug and asked for me to take the girls out to the car.

I nodded hesitantly but took the girls to the car. What was going on?

**Ally's POV**

When Mack was out of earshot I started speaking to the receptionist. "Why couldn't you give me my results now?" I demanded.

"Ms. Moon, I don't think you want to know your results right now. We are not completely positive with them yet and we may need to do further testing. You are welcome to stay and go through with the extra tests if you would like." The receptionist was very nice and concerned but what she said didn't help my nerves at all.

"Uh… ya just let me go take care of something I'll be right back." I said walking out of the building to our car.

"Mack can you take the girls home there are some thing I need to take care of. I can have Austin pick me up when I get done so you can go to work." I said and she just nodded. I had a feeling that I already knew my test results, I just didn't want to accept it. I refused to accept that fact.

When I walked back into the office they led me to a room with a lot of machines and let me say, they intimidated me. I know, it's silly to be intimidated by a bunch of machines, but they are machines that will decide my future.

*An hour later*

I waited anxiously as the doctors were bustling along doing their work. "Ms. Moon." The friendly receptionist called out. I hesitantly walked up to the desk and she smiled at me. "Well we confirmed the results, would you like to know or do you want us the give you the paper to take home?" She asked. I thought and decided to take it home.

"Um… I'll take it please." I said and she handed me the paper. I nodded at her and decided to walk home. I needed time to think. I opened the page that had charts and words. I looked over the words and at the end of the page were the results: positive, there were cancerous tumors in my breasts.

Well isn't that dandy.

I felt tears well up in my eyes and I blinked them back. I had to be strong, for everyone. If they saw I was strong they would also be strong, they had to be.

The sheet says it's in the early stages so I hope it will be fairly easy to get rid of. I started to hum a melody and suddenly words hit me.

I can do whatever I want like you  
I can do whatever I want like you  
I can do whatever I want like you  
Like You

She began to die

Indiana that's not right  
Indiana that's not right  
Then she began to fight  
Indiana make it mine  
Indiana make it mine

So pale and white  
So inclined to do what's right  
I will not sir, feel lonely tonight  
she's strong but not obedient wise

I can do whatever I want like you  
I can do whatever I want like you  
I can do whatever I want like you  
Like You

She began to die  
Indiana that's not right  
Indiana that's not right  
Then she began to fight  
Indiana make it mine  
Indiana make it mine

So try this out  
No time to run and hide  
I will not sir feel lonely tonight  
She's strong but her minds is losing life

I can do whatever I want like you  
I can do whatever I want like you  
I can do whatever I want like you  
Like you

She began to die  
Indiana that's not right  
Indiana that's not right  
Then she began to fight  
Indiana make it mine  
Indiana make it mine

I know  
I know  
She's alive  
I know  
I know  
She's alive  
Alive

She began to die  
(And that's not right you know)  
Indiana that's not right  
(Whoa she began to fly)  
Indiana make it mine  
Indiana make it mine

I was crying when I finished and I was home. I wiped my eyes and I got myself composed. I walked into the house finding it filled with sweet smells and felt better already.

"I'm home!" I yelled and I kicked my shoes of my now aching feet.

"Where have you been?" Austin asked.

"I decided to walk home. They had to do extra tests so I just told Mack to bring the girls back here so she didn't have to miss her afternoon appointments at work. What is for dinner? It smells heavenly." I stated. Austin looked back at me in confusion.

I handed him the paper that held my, our, future and walked to see the girls. I could hear the, very loud, gasp Austin let out when he read the paper, I cringed. He walked over to me, tears in his eyes.

"Breast cancer?"

**A/N: So there was that chapter. So if you answer the QOTD I will include you in a shout out next chapter. The next update bar is set at 40 so R&amp;R! **

**QOTD- What is your middle name?**

**My middle name is Tea. It is my great-grandpa's initials. Theodore Eugene Anderson.**

**Until next time! **

**-Savanah :) **


	6. Mixed Messages

Chapter 6- Mixed Messages

**~EDITED~**

**A/N: Well thank you for the reviews! I am disappointed that we didn't meet the update bar! The update bar for this chapter is 45! Please get us there! This chapter has shocks so… ya. **

**Shout outs!**

**MayLuvzuGomez- That's unusually cool! Is it weird not having a middle name?**

**AusllyRossLynchR5- I love that name! I'm sorry for the bomb! Anyway stay tuned for more!**

**LoveShipper- Thank you for all your reviews! I appreciate it!**

**Queenc1- Thank you for all your reviews. **

_Mackenzie's POV_

After I dropped the girls off at home I went to Starr Records and I walked into my office to see that I had a note and two messages.

The note said that I needed to call Ross. My first message said that one of my clients, a band called Meg &amp; Dia, rescheduled for tomorrow. The second one was saying that Zendaya, a newly signed artist, was also meeting me tomorrow. Great, a very busy day, just what I was looking forward to! *note my sarcasm*.

I picked up my phone and called Ross. "Hey Ross, its Mackenzie." I said into the receiver.

"Hi Mack!" A cheery voice replied.

"What have you been up to?" I asked being very bubbly.

"I've been good. When can I see you?" He asked me.

"Well I don't see anyone else today so you can head in if you want." I say. He says that he will be here in twenty so I walked into my private bathroom to check how I looked. I was wearing a baby blue strapless dress and a coral blazer. I pulled my hair back half way and pinned it with my favorite coral bow and fixed my lipstick. I reached down to adjust my shoes that were baby blue heels and were definitely in my top five favorite pairs of shoes, for sure.

When I walked out and Ross was sitting down looking at the pictures of Maddie and Matt, he had a certain gleam to his eye that made me think that he didn't particularly like Matt. I wonder why.

"Hey Ross." I said and sat down at my desk. He smiled that smile that he seemed to reserve for me and it made my heart skip a beat- wait what?! Why did my heart skip a beat? I shook it off and looked at Ross.

"Hi Mackenzie. You look as beautiful as ever. So I was wanting to tell you something for a while now and I'm not really sure how to say this so here it goes." He said a little too fast. He sounded nervous, he never gets nervous. What was he going to tell me? My stomach fluttered and I wondered if he was dropping me.

"Ok Ross, your making me nervous. You're not dropping me, right!" I said worried.

"No, no nothing like that, it's actually not work related." He said and looked down at his hands that were folded in his lap. What is on that boys mind?! "Mackenzie, the minute I walked into this room, I knew we were meant for each other." He said hesitantly. Aww he is so sweet. We are really great work partners. I stood up to give him a hug.

"Aww thanks Ross, we are pretty great together." I said as I leaned in to hug him.

**NO ONES POV**

As Mackenzie leaned in for a hug, Ross had different intensions. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. Mackenzie was surprised at first but his lips on hers felt right, there was a firework show in her mind that she hadn't seen in over 2 years. She missed it, that spark that made things interesting, and it seemed Ross liked it too.

Mackenzie pulled back and realized what she had just done. She had just cheated on her husband of 3 years, the father of her child, the "love of her life". But if he was the love of her life why didn't she pull away when Ross first kissed her, why didn't she slap him right then and there. That was the problem, Matt obviously wasn't the love of her life if she could so easily cheat on him. "Ross, I this," She said as she motioned to the both of them "cannot happen. I am with Matt. I have to admit, there was a spark- no a fire- but it's not right. I am not the cheating type and neither are you. I would feel guilty the rest of my life if something ever happened between us. I'm sorry." Mackenzie had tears in her eyes when she finished her sentence and Ross looked defeated.

"But Kenz, I love you! Please just give us a chance! I even wrote you a letter to prove how much I love you!" He exclaimed and grabbed his guitar out of the case. Before Mackenzie could protest Ross was talking.

"I can't believe how long I've been in love with you and containing my feelings for you. The look of your eyes and smile you used to give me melted my heart away. As soon as I see your face, my knees go weak, and my heart throbs hoping to feel you around me. Maybe God has closed my eyes to other girls and you attracted my attention. I really thank you for the good times you have given me. I really felt so lightened. I could say nothing but to just stare at your natural beauty. I wish we could go out together one day and I could pour out my feelings to you. I thank you so much because you have awaken me deep inside. I care about you so much and that's a promise. With you in my life and by my side, I know that I have everything anyone could ever want because everything in the world will seem better when I'm with you." Ross concluded and Mackenzie had tears in her eyes. He had just confessed is undying love for her but she wasn't sure she could return the favor.

"Ross that was beautiful Ross. I'm not sure that I feel the same way about you though. I think you should go…" Mackenzie said with vacant eyes. He nodded and walked out, defeated. Mackenzie called her boss and told him that she was done for the day, so he let her leave. Would she have to drop Austin? She really enjoyed working with Ross but after what had just happened, she didn't know if their partnership could continue.

Makenzie didn't feel like going home, she couldn't after what had happened. What would Matt say if she told him, what would he say if he found out. He would understand, she thinks. Mackenzie drives to the local diner where she ordered her comfort food, Marion berry pie. After she finished she drove home. Dreading what would happen when she decided to do what she had come up with…

**A/N: So remember R&amp;R! I will update when I get 45 reviews. So if you answer the QOTD I will give you a shout-out! **

**QOTD- Who is your celeb crush?**

**Answer- Mine would have to be Ross, DuH!**


	7. Time Tells All

Chapter 7- Time Tells All

**~EDITED~**

A/N: So here is the next chapter. The update bar is moved to 50 so let's get it there! Only 10 reviews!

**3****rd**** person point of view**

Ally and Austin were sitting on the couch with Alana reading a book and Matt and Maddie were making kabobs when they saw the tear stained face of Mackenzie walk into their house. Matt of course walked over to whisper reassurances in her ear but she just pushed him away and walked into their shared bedroom. "What is up with her?" Austin asked. No one had an answer but Ally was determine to get one.

She walked over to the door and rapped quietly. "Mackie, hun, you can talk to me. Please open the door." She said lovingly and she heard a click from the other side of the door signaling that it had been unlocked. Ally tentatively walked into the room and shut the door with a soft nudge from her foot. "Do you wanna tell me what's up?" She asked softly. Mackenzie sniffled and looked up from her arms. She looked like a kicked puppy, her big eyes crystallized with tears, lower lip trebling like a child who got their candy taken away.

"Oh Ally, I did something terrible, absolutely terrible." Mackenzie sobbed. Ally could feel her heart breaking at the sight of her emotional breakdown. Ally wondered if that was what she looked like when she was aching to see Austin.

"I'm sure it's not _that _bad Mack. What happened?" Ally inquired. What she said was not totally true, Mackenzie is usually pretty good at keeping her feelings bottled up so when she lets them out, someone has hell to pay. After a few more sobs Mackenzie looked up into Ally's reassuring eyes and took a deep breath. She was ready.

"When I went to work there was a note on my desk saying to call Ross, so I did. He said that he need to see me so I told him I was free. He came over and announced his undying love to me. I said that I didn't feel the same and he wrote me a really sweet, heart-felt, letter. When I still said no he stood up and I stood up and he- he- he kissed me! I was so flustered I told him to leave and I feel terrible. The worst part of it all is, I think I might've liked it a little bit." Mackenzie said. Ally had shock all over her face as she was trying her best to register what was happening in her mind. "Ally say something." Mackenzie said, tears overcoming her eyes yet again.

"I- I- I don't know what _to _say Mackenzie. Him kissing you would be one thing, I wouldn't even dream of calling I cheating, but you LIKING it. That is the definition of cheating. How could you do this to Matt? Have you even thought of him in this situation?!" Ally yelled, at this moment both the girls were thankful they had sound-proof walls.

"Of course I've thought of Matt! How could I not? When Matt got deployed in shattered my heart. He left me to take care of an infant BY MYSELF! I was vulnerable and needed love and he just left! I know that he had no choice to go, but he knew that he would have to go sometime when he enlisted. He also knew that we would have kids someday. It just really pissed me off that he gets to leave me here all alone. So I guess while he was gone we kinda lost our spark, the tiny spark that we had in the first place. So if he was gone for 2 years then of course the spark will go out, fires don't last forever Ally. I really was too optimistic in the first place anyway, I knew in the back of my mind that we wouldn't last, especially when he enlisted in the army." Mackenzie said looking at the ceiling while she lay on her back. I guess Ally knew where Mackenzie was coming from, the heart break of him leaving, the being alone while raising an infant. But she had been through it all the same, she had no right to just cheat on him because of this petty selfish reason. Matt was an amazing guy and great with the girls. Mackenzie also had to remember Madison in this situation also.

"Well do whatever you feel is right. Just remember that you have Maddie to think about. Just to let you know, I 100% back Matt in this situation and if you choose Ross in this situation, I don't think that I can be friends with you anymore. I don't enjoy associating myself with people who hurt others." Ally said and walked out of the room like nothing had happened.

"So what was the matter?" Matt asked.

"Oh, she's just on her period so she's really emotional." Ally lied with a smile. The men nodded awkwardly and Ally hoped that it would shut them up. And it did. Mackenzie joined them for dinner looking fresh as a daisy as if nothing happened, but Ally knew. She could never, ever feel the same about Mackenzie again. Here she thought that she was so sweet and innocent, but she's not. Ally would keep Mackenzie's secret, for now, but she knew for sure that time wouldn't.

"Ally did you have something to tell everyone." Austin said and she snapped back into reality. She remembered that she had breast cancer.

"Oh, ya. Well earlier today at the doctors I received news that I have breast cancer." Ally said mumbling the last part. Everyone at the table looked shocked followed by condolences.

"I don't want your pity I want your support! This is really hard for me to swallow right now, do you think that mindless condolences are going to cure me? Reality check, they aren't." Ally yelled and stormed out of the room. She thought they would know better than to just throw her a pity party. The girls looked confused because their mom/aunt was yelling, they didn't know what about, but when Ally yelled something was bad, because Ally rarely yelled.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Alana asked Austin, who just looked down at her with tears in his. He engulfed her in a hug like it was the last time he was ever going to see her again.

**A/N: Welp thanks for tuning in! So I will do quick shout outs then the QOTD and then we will be done. **

**SHOUTOUTS**

AusllyRossLynchR5- I don't really favor the boys of 1D, don't pelt me with stones! But Ross does defiantly pulls ahead of Harry Styles

Guest- Those are both very fine looking men!

Maddier5er- That's not crazy! Joey Bragg is a cutey too! Thank you, I do celebrate Ester, Happy Easter to you also!

Imasecret- I should have known!

Any way the next QOTD is…

What is your favorite TV series?

Mine is PLL (Pretty Little Liars). I know, I know, why not A&amp;A. Because PLL is WAY better. Sorry hard core A&amp;A fans.

Peace Out Chickies

-Savanah


	8. Care To Explain?

I'm Coming Home

Chapter 8- Care to Explain?

EDITED

**A/N: So I didn't get 50 reviews like I wanted but that is okay. The update bar is still is still at 50 so ya… Anyways here are some shout-outs!**

**Mayluvzugomez- Damon is VERY FINE! Haha I also like the VD, but PLL is still my favorite. **

**LoveShipper- Yes, yes they do.**

**AusllyRossLynchR5- Well you may find out in this chapter!**

3rd person POV-

The next week was Ally and Austin's 5 year anniversary! They were having a party at a place called the Gardens and Ally needed to go shopping. She took Alana and Maddie with her so they all could get pretty dresses. They went to Macy's **(Which I DO NOT own!)** to get the dresses. Alana decided on a chevron low-high dress with a seafoam bottom. Maddie decided on a baby blue polka dot dress that was so cute! Ally decided on a navy blue sleeveless belted scoop-neck lace dress. It was fun and elegant.

When they girls got home from their shopping spree Austin and Matt were sitting on the couch reading. "Hey what time do we have to show up at the Gardens? Oh and where is Mackenzie, I need to talk to her." Ally said and Austin looked up from his book, over at Matt, then stood up. Austin walked over to Ally, took her hands, and led her to their room.

"Ally, you have to tell me what's going on with Mackenzie. She has been acting so weird lately and Matt is getting suspicious. Please tell me Ally, you can trust me." Austin said pleadingly. Ally went over scenarios in her mind and couldn't decide if she could tell him. Who was she kidding, Ally should be able to tell Austin anything!

"Well… The other day, you know Ross right, one of Mackenzie's clients. Well he came into her office and professed his 'undying love' for her and then kissed her! The worst part is that she enjoyed it." Ally blurted out quickly. Austin's eyes widened in shock and sat down.

"I cannot believe her! I need to tell Matt!" Austin said. Ally nodded. She said that **she **wouldn't say anything, Ally never said anything about Austin.

"I agree." Ally replied. They unlocked the door and stepped out to their daughter and Maddie putting on a fashion show for Matt. He was such a good sport and they felt so bad that they were the ones that had to break the news.

"Hey Matt, we need to tell you something." Austin said. "Mackenzie cheated on you, with Ross. They kissed and she said that she liked it. If you don't believe me you can ask her yourself." Austin finished. Matt looked stunned.

"I don't have a reason not to believe you guys, I just cannot believe that she would do this to me! After I just came home and I find out about Ally and now this! I need to go and talk to her right now." Matt said and stormed out of the house, she must've gone into work even though it was a Saturday.

**Matt's POV**

I grab Austin/Ally's keys to the Suburban and started driving to Starr Records. In a twisted way I kinda hoped that the scum bag (AKA Ross) was there so I could kick his face in. I know that is terrible but he ruined the trust I have in my WIFE and I don't know if I can ever look at them in the same way. Here I am believing that I can totally trust my wife and she had me under the impression that he was this amazing guy and, Gah, it makes me so frustrated.

I pull up to the record label and try to act calm.

Rita, the desk lady, buzzes me in. I ask her not to tell Mackenzie that I was here. She thinks I am surprising her, which is not a lie, that's for sure. "Hey Rita, thanks for buzzing me in. See you later." I say as I pass her in a rush to get to Mackenzie's office. I abandon the thought of knocking on her door because she shouldn't be doing anything that I would have to knock for, right?

I finally work up the courage to open the door and what I see cannot shock me more in the world.

**Mackenzie's POV:**

I went into work today because there some things that needed… taking care of so to speak. When I walked into work looking more professional than I ever have wearing a black pencil skirt and white blouse with my hair in a very sophisticated bun, Rita was, to say the least, surprised. "Hello Rita, call Ross and tell him to come down to the Office ASAP." I say and hurry into my office and lock the door behind me. I quickly take down my hair and grab my curler from my bag and plug in the wall of my private bathroom. I then proceed to grab a whole different outfit from my bag. It consisted of a pair of the shortest jean shorts I own, my high heel white platform boots, and a crop-top with pink flowers on it. After I finished getting dress I quickly went into the bathroom to curl my hair and re-apply my makeup. I also got a headband/halo sort of thing with pink flowers that I was wearing.

I heard a quick knock on the door and I called for the person to come in. Ross walked into the office and he let out a whistle. "You look stunning." He said and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Thanks." I said. I stood up and I swore Ross' eyes popped out of their sockets. "So I wanted to talk about where we stand. I think I may be able to… work something out." I said trying to contain my stomach butterflies.

"Really?" He asked, he couldn't believe what she was saying. "I was so nervous. I thought you were going to drop me and never talk to me…" He went on.

"Ya, I was seriously considering dropping you and starting over with Matt, but I just don't think things with Matt can be salvaged. So I am going to tell Matt about breaking it off tonight. I'm going to need a place to stay afterwards, do you think I could stay with you?" I asked Ross

"You can stay with me of course" He said and he leaned down and kissed me, hard.

After a few minutes I heard my pager go off but I ignored it. No more than one minute after my pager going off Matt came barging in.

"What's going on!?" He yelled.

"I- I swear I was going to tell you tonight! Please I didn't want to hurt you." I said and ran over to him. He pushed me away.

"I didn't believe what they told me. I needed to see for myself but I guess you really would cheat on me. You need to be out of the house by tomorrow." He said and stormed out of the office, but not before rushing up and punching Ross square in the jaw. I ran into Ross' arms and cried because I really didn't want to hurt him, but I guess it was for the best and Ross just kissed the top of my head. "I need to go and get my things." I said and started to get ready to leave. "I will see you later." And I left.

When I arrived at the house Ally and Austin looked at me confused, then their confusion turned to disgust. I just hung my head as I continued on to pack my things.

After everything I needed for now was put into a suitcase, I walked into my daughters shared room with Alana to find them gone.

"Where is Maddie?" I asked Ally accusingly.

"She is somewhere safe with Alana and my mother, I figured that stuff was going to go down and they didn't need to be around that. Now I think that it would be best if you left." Ally told me sternly.

"Thank you for everything Ally, I really appreciate it and I do love you. I hope that someday you can forgive me." I whispered as I popped up the handle from the suitcase and started to walk out the door.

"I hope I can too." Ally whispered back at me as I cried and walked out of my former home.


	9. Can't Make It Without You

**Chapter 9: Can't Make It Without You**

** ~EDITED~**

**A/N: Hey guys. I know I haven't updated this story in like 3 months and you all thought I abandoned the story or something but life has just been really busy and I just haven't really gotten around to writing that much. Now that it is summer and all my camps are done I should be able to update more stories ore often. So now on with the story!**

_Last time on I'm Coming Home; _

_When I arrived at the house Ally and Austin looked at me confused, then their confusion turned to disgust. I just hung my head as I continued on to pack my things._

_After everything I needed for now was put into a suitcase, I walked into my daughters shared room with Alana to find them gone. _

"_Where is Maddie?" I asked Ally accusingly._

"_She is somewhere safe with Alana and my mother, I figured that stuff was going to go down and they didn't need to be around that. Now I think that it would be best if you left." Ally told me sternly. _

"_Thank you for everything Ally, I really appreciate it and I do love you. I hope that someday you can forgive me." I whispered as I popped up the handle from the suitcase and started to walk out the door. _

"_I hope I can too." Ally whispered back at me as I cried and walked out of my former home._

**Ally's POV:**

When Matt walked back into the house, completely destroyed, I couldn't handle the reality that my best friend could be so evil. He told me that he had walked in to talk to her and she was making out with _him._

I knocked on Matt's door after Mackenzie had left I heard soft sobs coming from behind the door. I slid down to the bottom of the door and started crying into my own hands. I just couldn't believe this. I feel like this is all a terrible nightmare and I will wake up and everything will be perfect again. I wish.

After Matt had stormed out I took the girls to my mother's house and asked if she could watch the girls because stuff was about to go down at our house and I didn't want the girls around all of that yelling and negativity. She happily agreed and now I am childless and without a best friend. I know since Mackenzie is my best friend that I should be supporting her, but Matt is my friend too and she was in the wrong.

I wiped my eyes and walked out into the living room and cuddled up to Austin. "Austin, I love you so so so much and I couldn't imagine my life without you. I think that this whole thing has made me realize that you really are my other half, my soul mate, and I sure as hell wouldn't be able to make it without you." I said with a few stray tears running down my tear-stained cheeks. Austin used is callused thumb to wipe away the tear and brought my chin up for a kiss.

"I love you too Als." He replied and we cuddled and watched the Big Bang Theory (WHICH I DON'T OWN).

**Mackenzie's POV**

After I had packed all my things and left I met Ross at the label and he took me to his apartment. My heart felt like it was ripped out and stomped on by a giant. I'm such a home-wrecker.

I decided to text Matt

TO: Matt

I'm so sorry Matt. For what it's worth, I really loved you. But I guess love fades, and apparently mine has. I would love for us to be friends if that is ever at some point okay with you. I honestly hope that you don't think that I was cheating on you when you were overseas, I would never do that.

-Mackenzie.

**Ally's POV**

***The Next Week***

Things have started to go back to normal and Austin has been working a lot more lately, it's starting to make me nervous because before he got deployed he was working a lot also. After I took the girls to day care I came home and threw up. I hadn't felt sick at all before now so it was very weird. After I threw up I felt fine also so I went to work.

I left early because I had thrown up again once I got to the office.

There was only one explanation for all of this, I walked across the street to the pharmacy and picked up a box of pregnancy tests and went home. I took one and left it to look at when Austin got home.

I picked up the girls from daycare at 4 o'clock and then made dinner. Matt got home at 5:30 but there was still no Austin, which was weird since he usually got home before or with Matt. I called him but he didn't answer and my heart fluttered, he always answered his phone.

"Matt, Austin didn't answer his phone." I said quietly and he stopped eating.

"What?" He asked. I just looked at him, begging him to do something. He walked over to the TV and switched on the local news.

"Breaking News: Shooting at Military Base in Miami, FL. The base is District 7 Air Force Base. Please stay tuned for more news as we receive it." The news anchor said.

"Matt, what are we going to do?" I asked my voice trembling.

Alana came over and tugged on my pant leg. I picked her up snuggled into her. What am I supposed to do?

**A/N: So there's that chapter. I know it was kind of choppy but I just needed thing to work with and to help get me back into the swing of the story. **

**R&amp;R Thanks!**


	10. Bad News Blues

Chapter 10- Bad News Blues

~EDITED~

A/N: So thank you for review and leaving me the suggestions, as I said last chapter, I haven't updated this story in a while so I need to get back into the swing of things.

AusllyRossLynchR5- There will definitely be more interaction with the girls this chapter and in future chapters. About the Ally thing, you will find you in this chapter!

Ross's Juliet- Thank you for reviewing!

Last time on I'm Coming Home….

"_What?" He asked. I just looked at him, begging him to do something. He walked over to the TV and switched on the local news. _

"_Breaking News: Shooting at Military Base in Miami, FL. The base is District 7 Air Force Base. Please stay tuned for more news as we receive it." The news anchor said. I collapsed to my knees and started sobbing. This couldn't be happing. Austin has to be alright. He is my other half, my soul mate. I can't make it without him._

_***Later That Night***_

_**Ally's POV**_

It's been hours and we have been on pins and needles. Alana and Maddie didn't really understand what was going on, they were just as scared as Matt and I though. I was as calm as I could be, for the girls. I walked into the bathroom and suddenly had the urge to throw up again. I vomited violently over the toilet and saw blood in the regurgitation.

I started to panic, that wasn't supposed to happen!

I remembered the pregnancy test I took earlier and grabbed it off the shelf. I breathed a sigh of relief to see it was negative. Suddenly my heart raced.

Why was I throwing up with no fever! I pushed the thought way into the back of my mind, this was the least of my worries.

When I walked back into the room Matt crashed into me and brought me into a big bear hug. "He's okay Ally, he's on his way now." He breathed into my ear. I was elated and just when I was about to start crying tears of joy my vision blurred and the corners of my eyes got dark.

What was happening? I put more weight on Matt and started closing my eyes. I drifted off into sleep while I heard Matt calling my name.

**Austin's POV**

After the shooting I tried to leave as soon as I could but they had to barricade the entrance so I couldn't leave. I called Matt and told him I was leaving as soon as I could. I got home around 9 o'clock with medic trucks surrounding our house. I ran inside to find Ally on the stretcher and Matt pacing nervously. "Austin!" Ally yelled and I ran to her side.

"What happened?" I asked. She looked over to the medic and he looked at me.

"Ally has suffered one of the side effects of her breast cancer and passed out, she was also vomiting a lot earlier which may have also contributed." He said and I took hold of her hand and gave her a loving look. "We are taking her to the hospital so we can observe her overnight and then we are going to talk to her doctor to see if we can start chemotherapy tomorrow morning." He finished. She gave me a scared look and I tried to put on a brave face for her.

*Later in the Hospital*

It was just Ally, Alana, and I in the room and Alana was pretending to read a story to us. It was very cute. Matt walked in with Maddie and sat down to listen to the story.

"The End!" She concluded and we all clapped. "You look pretty mommy." Alana said and Ally teared up.

"Thank you sweet pea." She replied and embraced her hard.

There was a knock on the door and I told them to come in. It was the doctor. "Mr. and Mrs. Moon. I'm Dr. Dezmond Fischer and I am one of the best doctors in the state and will be your doctor. I assure you that you will be in the best hands. We are going to do a surgery to try and remove the cancer from your breast. We are going to let you go tonight but are going to need you back in the morning to prep. Usually people bring things to decorate their rooms to make feel more at home since you will be here for 2 weeks. You are not, however, allowed to bring live flowers into the room but you can always bring paper flowers and pictures. Press your call button when you're ready to leave." He finished and left. I looked to Ally who had tears in her eyes. I walked over and sat on the bed with Alana and Ally and initiated a group hug. She sobbed on my shoulder and I didn't know what to say, I don't know what she's going through so I just hugged her.

*Ally's POV*

I was so scared. I was having surgery tomorrow. A surgery that could determine my future. "Austin I'm scared." I whispered, and he whispered back that he was too. "Let's go home." I said and we got all signed out.

When we got home I packed a back with clothes, books, and had Austin drive me to the store to get decorations for the room.

When we got back I was so tired, I grabbed Alana and Austin and got into bed, all three of us, and went to bed.

**A/N: So that was kinda a short chapter but the next one will be longer. Please Review. Next update won't be for a while because I am gonna be super busy. **

**Until next time, **

**-Savanah**


	11. Authors Note

Chapter 11: Authors Note

Hello everyone! First off, I'm so sorry that I abandoned this sorry for so long! I kinda fell out of the groove of making stories on this website.

1) I will be continuing this story. I am going to be editing and rewriting this story. Some of the chapters definitely need work so slowly but sure this story will be rewritten.

2) I was wondering if anyone had anything that they wanted to see happen. I have a general idea of where I want this to go, but I need more. SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND HELP ME OUT! =)

3) If anyone wants to help me edit, I would LOVE it. So PM me and we can get in touch.

Thank you guys for reading and being amazing. I love you!

Until next time,

Savanah


	12. Surgery

Chapter 12: The Surgery

**A/N: I back with a brand spankin' new chapter. This one will be about the (you guessed it) surgery. I still am looking for an editor/person to find my mistakes so pretty please get in touch with me if you would like to take on the job.**

No one's POV:

Austin and Ally awoke to the sound of their alarm blaring. _Get up! Get up! Get up! _

Ally rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and gently nudged Austin and Alana. "Time to get ready guys." She said softly. They all got out of bed and Austin walked around the bed to gently kiss Ally's head. She nuzzled into him for a short second before beginning to get ready.

Ally put on a pair of floral sweats and a grey sweatshirt from MUNY. Austin wore his regular jeans and an army strong tee-shirt. Alana on the other hand stayed in her pajamas because she was only driving with Matt to take Ally and Austin to the hospital.

At six o'clock the group set out to the hospital with Ally's necessities and decorations in tow.

They arrived at the hospital a bit early so the nurse admitted Ally and they set off to decorate her room. They had found adorable paper flowers at Target along with picture frames that were crazy colors to bring life to the dreary hospital room. Austin hung strings on the wall and Ally pinned tons of pictures on them with colorful clothes pins. There were pictures of their family, Austin and Matt, and from Alana's first birthday party that hung on the walls. Not soon after the couple finished decorating did a nurse come in to tell Ally that she needed to get her hospital gown on.

That's when fear set into her bones, when she realized that she was about to go under the knife, and her life was about to be put in someone's hands that she didn't even know. She turned to Austin who just hugged her and cooed into her ears. Soon her body was racked with sob after sob, she just couldn't seem to control or stop them so she let them flow freely.

"What if they have to remove my breasts Austin? I will be the freak without boobs. What if you aren't attracted to me anymore? I'm so scared Austin." Ally cried into his chest.

Austin pulled away from Ally so he could look into her eyes. "Allyson Marie Moon. Are you insane? So what if they have to remove your breasts? It will make you healthy again and that's the only thing that matters. You could never be a freak, you'll be a hero, not to mention a survivor of this terrible disease. Not having breasts is just a battle scar that you should wear proudly and never, ever be ashamed of. And why in the world would you think that I wouldn't be attracted to you if you didn't have boobs? If anything, it will just make me love you even more than I do right now. I love you so much Mrs. Moon, and nothing on the planet could ever change that you hear me, not even such a little detail like whether or not you have boobs." Austin said to Ally. She just nodded as one last tear spilled down her cheeks.

"I can do this, I will be a survivor, not a victim." Ally said to herself as she changed from her clothes to her hospital gown.

When the nurse came in to take her to get prepped her for surgery Ally decided on what needed to be done.

"If necessary, you have my permission to remove all of my breasts." Ally said bravely and Austin squeezed he hand in approval.

"Of course I will tell the doctor right away. We will be back in ten minutes to take you to the anesthesia room." The nurse said and excused herself.

Ally laid back into the pillows on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Austin walked over to the bed and sat next to her, taking her small and dainty hand in his large and calloused one. She just closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for what was to come.

The nurse walked in and Austin reluctantly rose from his spot on the bed so Ally could go and get prepped for surgery. The nurse raised the rails on the hospital bed and began to roll Ally's bed into a different room. Austin stayed in the room and awaited the arrival of his hopefully cancer-less wife.

*3 Hours Later- After the Surgery*

Ally was still under the anesthesia when they rolled her back into the hospital room. An eagerly waiting Austin looked up from his seat. He launched up, only to see his wife peacefully sleeping.

"How is she doing? Is she going to be okay?" Austin asked the nurse who brought Ally into her recovery room. The nurse looked over to him and smiled kindly.

"I'll go and get the doctor so you can talk to him." She said and left the room.

Austin crept towards Ally's bedside to discover her right breast missing. He felt himself tear up, even though she was missing a part of what made her a person, she still was still as beautiful as an angel. In some ways, she was even more beautiful than she already was.

The doctor lightly knocked on the door to the room and enter quietly. "Hello Mr. Moon. Everything in the operation room went wonderfully. She should have minimal scarring and I expect a quick recovery." Dr. Fisher told Austin in his quiet manner.

"Why is only one of her breasts gone?" Austin asked the doctor.

He chuckled before responding, "A great question indeed. Mrs. Moon's tumors were mostly in her right breast, so that is the one we removed. Of course, there were a few tumors in her left breast as well, but they were small enough to where we didn't have to remove the whole thing. Does that answer the question?" Austin nodded, processing the whole thing.

"When can we take her home?" Austin asked.

"Well since the procedure went so well, I believe she will only be staying her for 3 days maximum. I just wanted you to bring decorations because some patients end up having to stay for longer and I want my patients to feel as 'at home' as possible. I must go now, but she should be waking up relatively soon. I will be back later." Dr. Fisher replied then left.

Austin just moved his chair towards the bed and held Ally's hand until her eyes gently fluttered open.

**A/N- Please R&amp;R and remember, if you love editing, I can hook you up with editing new chapters so please contact me! **

**QOTD- Have you ever known anyone with cancer, if so, who?**

**Answer- My 2****nd**** cousin had leukemia and is a strong and healthy survivor (WOOHOO!) And my great-grandfather had a cancer of some sort (I can't remember) and is also a strong and somewhat healthy survivor.**

**Answer the question for a shout-out next chapter.**

**Love you!  
-Savanah 3 **


End file.
